


Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pupcake - Freeform, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of 1963 and the Beatles are steadily becoming the hottest new band in Britain. When the nurses of Nonnatus House win a contest, will Patsy and Delia be able to keep their relationship from the observant Trixie? Or will they find a confidant in her? </p>
<p>Or a fic based off of the picture from one of the Beatles concerts where a young lesbian couple is about to share a kiss and the blonde in front of them is screaming her head off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fudged the timeline a little bit because series 5 is supposed to take place in 1960-1961, but the first large Beatles concert was in 1963 at the London Palladium. If you're wondering what picture I'm talking about, it should be on my tumblr page under the same user name. Enjoy!

It was the summer of 1963, and love and life filled the streets of Poplar with little regard for the heat. Music could be heard out of windows, the children played in the streets, and young lovers took trips to the seaside. 

But work never seemed to be in short supply at Nonnatus House. 

“Another baby boy for the Jones, and just as much trouble as the first.” Patsy dropped her heavy nurse’s bag with a huff while Sister Mary Cynthia took note.

“Well lucky for you, we managed to save some victoria sponge.” Sister Mary Cynthia said with a smile, only to see Sister Monica Joan enter the room looking rather delighted with a few crumbs still on her face.

Patsy crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, but she couldn’t keep the slight smile off her face. “It appears that the cake may have simply vanished.”

Sister Monica Joan looked up surprised, “Quite! For it seems, that once again the cake is gone and we must do without. Perhaps we should be looking for little mice in the walls, the summer heat makes all creatures large and small want for something sweet.”

Patsy and Sister Mary Cynthia exchanged a look. “No matter, what I really need is a strong cup of tea and a nap.” She walked briskly to the kitchen happy to be off her feet and get a few hours rest. 

The kitchen was strangely devoid of people, but she could still hear everyone bustling through the house; the nun’s quiet steady steps and whispered prayers, Trixie’s bounding gait trying out a new exercise routine, and the open and shut of the door which squeaked a little on the hinges. Patsy checked her watch, knowing very well the time and who would be coming through that door now. She turned to the sink and started to fill the kettle, trying not to smile at the vase of violets in the window and utterly failing. She didn’t turn around because she knew Delia loved to surprise her Wednesday mornings after they both worked the night shifts.

And sure enough, just like every other Wednesday morning, she waited to hear the practically skipping steps and Delia came up close. If they weren’t alone, Delia would simply tap her shoulder and ask if she needed any help putting the kettle on. But mornings like this one, well she liked these much better. 

Delia rested her hand on her back, and Patsy turned around to see her delighted face. “Welcome back,” she breathed out right before giving her a quick chaste kiss, eyes lingering on her face before sweeping the room again.

“It looks like I should be saying that to you. Long delivery?” Delia sat at the table and Patsy put the kettle on before joining her across the table. She crossed her legs and rested her foot against Delia’s bringing yet another smile to her face. 

Patsy blushed and looked down at the table, now just noticing yet another bundle of freshly cut flowers. “Delia…” Patsy began. 

“I won’t hear a word of it. I said fresh cut flowers in the windows and I intend to make good on my promises. All of them.” Delia and Patsy were smiling across from one another when the kettle cried out, and Delia got up and bussied herself with making tea. Patsy gently felt the silky bell shaped flowers of the white penstemon. 

Sister Monica Joan once again found herself in the kitchen, no doubt searching for yet another sweet snack. But when she got the the table, she smiled widely and picked up the flowers and smelled them deeply. “‘They shall bloom in fields of light, transplanted by my care. And saints, upon their garments white, these sacred blossoms wear.’” 

Delia smiled, “Oh that’s quite lovely Sister. Now, which window shall we place these in.” She set the teacups down and picked up the flowers, following her with a vase to one of the windows in the sitting room, shooting a quick wink to Patsy over her shoulder. 

The telephone rang shrilly throughout the house, and Patsy sipped her tea enjoying the relative normalcy. Until, Trixie screamed loudly. Patsy was up in a flash and running to the sound , horrified to think what could happen in such a short amount of time. 

But when she got there, Trixie was perfectly fine and instead thanking someone excitedly on the phone. The fact that she was surrounded by several cross nuns and worried midwives did not dampen her mood. 

“Nurse Franklin!” Nurse Crane interjected once the very excited Trixie set down the phone.

“I’m sorry, but you will not believe who that was!” Trixie looked expectantly at Patsy who had no idea what was going on. “The contest we entered! We’ve won!”

It finally dawned on Patsy, who couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “You mean that ridiculous raffle that you made me enter for that ridiculous band you like.” 

Now it was Trixie’s turn to be annoyed, but it was ruined by the fact that she couldn’t stop smiling. “The whole of Britain doesn’t seem to think that they are so ridiculous!”

“Be that as it may, this is still a place of work and worship and screaming should be kept to a minimum.” Sister Julienne scolded gently before returning to her work. 

Patsy was happy for her friend, but the idea of wading through a crowd of screaming teenage girls to watch what were supposed to be attractive men sing was not Patsy’s idea of a good time. “You can have my ticket Trixie, take Barbra, I’m sure you’ll both have a marvelous time.” She leaned against the doorframe, now that the excitement had died down she was feeling her long night.

“Don’t be silly! We both have two tickets and I’m sure Delia wouldn’t want to miss out.” Trixie gave a knowing look between the two, and Patsy had that terrifying feeling again that Trixie was always more observant than anyone gave her credit. 

Delia looked over at her with a small smile, and Patsy was worried her face looked as terrified as she felt. “It could be fun Pats…”

One of these days, Patsy thought she’d be able to say no to Delia, but today was simply not that day. “Alright.”

That was all Trixie needed, and she let out a slight squeal of delight before slapping a hand over her mouth. Ms. Crane peered through the doorway looking quite cross. “And what night is it that you are planning on taking away three of my midwives and one of the London’s finest?”

Trixie’s face fell, before she launched into a long rambling attempt, “The second Friday of July, but I’m sure we can get Chummy to help us out and we can take other people’s shifts. Oh please Ms. Crane, please!”

“Alright, alright I’ll see what I can do.” Ms. Crane waved her away and Trixie couldn’t stop smiling and bouncing up and down looking between Delia and Patsy with delight. “I suppose it’s all rather exciting, isn’t it?”

“Trixie, I hate to spoil your fun, but you haven’t actually asked if Barbara would even be interested.” Patsy sighed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m sure she’ll be overjoyed!” Trixie’s happiness was infectious and Patsy couldn’t help smiling. “I’ll tell her as soon as soon as she gets back from District. Don’t even think about telling her without me, I can’t wait to see her face.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t spoil the fun.” Delia said before going back to the kitchen for her probably now cold tea.

“Well, I’m exhausted so I’m going to bed.” Patsy turned to go.

But, Trixie called out before she could escape, “You better get a good day’s rest. We’ll start planning as soon as I’m back!” 

“Trixie, it’s a month away!” Patsy knew she had already lost.

“I know! It’s not nearly enough time!” Trixie said with a smile before answering the phone again. “Nonnatus House Midwife speaking.” She winked to Patsy before returning to her work.

Patsy slept most of the morning away, but was unwilling to waste the rest of the day. When she rose, she passed Delia’s room, letting her fingers ghost against the door instead of waking her. Her health had improved greatly, and she was working again, not on the ambulance unit, but it was work all the same. Patsy still woke in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat just seeing the Delia lying in the street, but at least now she could sneak into her room and see her rather than just lie awake all night like she used to.

She spent most of the afternoon reading up on the latest medical issues in the garden, enjoying the sunshine. Fred joined her, and they chatted amicably.

“I heard Mrs. Jones had another boy.” Fred was kneeling in front of the courgettes. 

“Yes, he didn’t want to come out.” Patsy said half-focusing on the paper.

“She’ll have her hands full with those boys.” Fred chuckled. “I’m glad I had my girls, they’ve given me enough trouble.” 

Delia joined them in the garden, and Patsy shielded her eyes from the sun, unable to hide her smile as she lightly teased her. “Sleeping Beauty has decided to join us.”

Delia shot back unafraid, “You’re one to talk, I could practically hear you snoring from my room.” 

Patsy acted shocked, “I would never snore! Ask Trixie!”

Delia gave her a teasing smile as she sat down in the chair next to her, “We both know that the music in her dreams is too loud to hear you!”

Fred looked up sheepishly, “Actually, that was me, I was just taking a little kip in the garden shed.” 

“Fred!” They both exclaimed before dissolving into giggles.

“Anyways, I saw you bought more flowers.” He pointed one of the coquettes at Delia. “I’ve got a perfectly good collection of flowers right over there.” He gestured comically with the vegetable again.

“Aw Fred, your flowers are lovely!” Delia tried to sound apologetic through her giggle.

“It’s just she has an insatiable need for flowers.” Patsy teased, and Delia waved her away with a blush.

“No. It’s just I love flowers in the window. Especially in the morning, when you can smell coffee and bleach.” Now it was Patsy’s turn to blush as she and Delia stole a look between them.

Fred looked up from his work confused, “Bleach? You nurses sure are an odd bunch.” He shook his head and went back to the weeding that was sure to be undone by Sister Monica Joan in a few hours. 

They spent most of the rest of the afternoon in companionable silence enjoying the sunshine and each other’s presence. When evening came, so did the rest of the nurses, bubbling with stories and complaints of the heat. 

Barbara joined them outside and pulled a garden chair between Patsy and Delia. She shook her head throwing a hand over her face, groaning, “If I never see another hemorrhoid again, I will die a happy woman.” 

“Well I can’t promise that, but I can say that Trixie is desperate to talk to you.” Patsy said off-handedly. 

Barbara’s hands lower from her face, but was replaced by a cross between guilt and worry, no doubt over her possible courtship with Tom. “Why…?” 

Patsy was still looking at her book and had missed both Delia’s scolding look and Barbara’s worry, “Oh, we’ve been sworn to secrecy. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” 

Trixie was the last to arrive, halfway through dinner. She rushed into the room and immediately look directly at Barbara who was unfortunately in the middle of a rather large bite of Yorkshire pudding and stopped, looking like a rabbit in headlights. 

Sister Julienne sighed, “Nurse Franklin, I know you are excited, but it can wait until after dinner.” Trixie opened her mouth for a moment to argue, but Sister Julienne gave her a look, so instead she pouted for a moment before sitting down next to the terrified younger nurse. 

While Barbara may have still looked petrified, Trixie had no problem launching full force into her meal and conversation. Nurse Crane shot Barbra an encouraging smile, and Delia squeezed Patsy’s knee under the table. Which nearly caused Patsy to choke on her tea, still not used to the freedom of contact between them, no matter how limited. 

After dinner, Trixie grabbed Barbara's hand and ran upstairs. Patsy and Delia exchanged a look before following at a much more reasonable pace. 

“Either Trixie is going to die of excitement or will scare poor Barbara to death.” Patsy said with a slight sigh.

“Well, it’s sure to be one of the highlights of the night either way.” Delia said with a giggle.

Patsy bumped her with the side of her hip and raised an eyebrow, glad that Trixie and Barbara were in the bedroom and the rest of the nuns and nurses were still in the dining room. Delia looped her arm through Patsy’s, squeezing it in a pseudo hug before sneaking a quick kiss on her cheek. Patsy blushed almost the same color of her hair, when Delia whispered in her ear, “Yes, and I wouldn’t trade this for all the concert tickets in the world.”

They reached the room in time to see Barbara looking confused sitting on the bed while Trixie was nearly bouncing up and down. “That’s it? Concert tickets?”

“They’re not just concert tickets! They’re Beatles tickets! The hottest band in Britain, in more ways than one!” Trixie winked before bounding over to the record player. 

Barbara put a hand over her heart, “Oh no! I didn’t mean to be ungrateful, it’s just I thought it was something bad or- or Oh I don’t know. But that’s wonderful Trix, really.” She smiled glad to see the other two girls had arrived. 

“Oh good! I have the record! Abbey Road!” Trixie put it on and pulled Delia and Patsy into the room.

“It’s going to be amazing!” Trixie giggled as she danced. Patsy and Delia sat down on the bed, a respectable distance from one another.

“I’ve never been to a concert.” Barbara whispered shyly, and Trixie turned around with an exaggerated, scandalized face.

She pulled Barbara to her feet, dancing easily while Babs shuffled awkwardly, cheeks blushing. “Well it’s a good thing we’re fixing that! Now,” she turned to face the other two girls. “We have something very serious to discuss.” 

Delia and Patsy exchanged a look, unsure what Trixie could be hinting at. “What are we going to wear?!”

Patsy hid an eye roll and let Delia take the lead on this one. “I’m sure we’ll find something. It’s still some time away.” 

Trixie got a wicked gleam in her eye. “I know what we should do!” She paused dramatically. “A group shopping trip!” 

Barbara perked up at this. “Oh, that could be fun. I’ve been so busy working.” 

“Not that I don’t think it’s a wonderful idea, but when are all of us going to have the time off again?” Patsy brought some realism into the mix.

It only took a moment of thought before Trixie countered, “How about pairs? Delia and Barbara have Mondays off, and you and I can go on a Thursday.” The wicked glint in her eye didn’t leave as she looked between them. 

Lighting a cigarette, Patsy agreed and Trixie clapped her hands excitedly, dancing and singing along to the record. She was happy to see her friend so happy again, but she still was wary for the concert. Delia nudged her lightly with her elbow and Patsy couldn’t keep the small smile off her face, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

She regretted that very sentiment between the 3rd and 4th dress shop. It stemmed from a combination of not understanding why anyone needed a whole new outfit for one night and why she couldn’t just wear slacks. Patsy indulged herself in a momentary fantasy of a world with no dresses or skirts, and sighed as Trixie dragged her into another expensive boutique. 

“Now there’ll be none of that. I feel like I never see you anymore! Luckily, we have the whole afternoon to catch up.” Trixie started admiring another green dress before turning around to Patsy. 

“Well it does look nice, but can we really afford this on a nurse’s pay?” Patsy pitched her voice lower before looking nervously at the sales woman, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

“Oh, heavens no, but it nevers hurts to look.” Trixie smiled before leaning in close. “And, the elder Mrs. Mulligan is a master seamstress and owes me a favor.” She winked and Patsy hid a giggle behind her hand. 

Eventually, they were chased out of the store and sought refuge in a café. “I don’t know why you are so resistant to this shopping trip!” Trixie after they had sat down.

Patsy felt immediately guilty. “I’m sorry Trix, I’m enjoying spending time with you really.” She hid behind her cup of tea. 

“Well it’s no matter. Anyways, I thought you’d want to look your best for a certain someone.” Trixie grinned and Patsy tried not to roll her eyes.

“I’ve told you before, Trix, having a boyfriend is not the end all be all.” Patsy sighed, caught between hoping she understood and not. 

“I know that.” Trixie dismissed. “What I meant was… Perhaps you wanted to impress your beau.” This did make Patsy freeze. And then Trixie whispered, “Or would it be belle?”

Patsy slowly lowered her tea cup, but Trixie was still smiling. “I knew it! I’m correct!” 

“Please, Trixie, don’t tell anyone.” Patsy pleaded. She didn’t really mind what happened to her, but she worried for Delia who had only just gotten back to work and was still recovering. The shock and the shame of being discovered might kill her. 

Trixie looked apologetic, “No, no! I would never. I am your friend first, always, you know that.” She patted Patsy’s arm and Patsy finally relaxed a little. Trixie squeezed her arm and made Patsy look her in the eyes, “You deserve all the happiness in the world, Pats. Really.” 

All she could manage was a curt nod and a weak smile, unable to express the gratitude and relief that had lightened her.

“Well now that that’s sorted,” Trixie released her arm and went back to her tea with an impish grin. “We need to come up with a name because there is no way that you aren’t telling me every last detail. Tell me how you came to meet… David!” 

Patsy tried to roll her eyes, but she couldn’t keep her the blush and the smile off her face which just made Trixie grin harder. “Oh, I feel like it’s quite the story.”

She shook her head. “I don’t tell it well, not that I’ve really told it. But… David… Loves to recount it.” Patsy spoke to her tea, her heart racing, but unable to stop despite the risk. “Well, as you can imagine, it was at work. David had just transferred from another hospital and brought in this critical appendicitis case. Actually, it was when Jenny was working there. I was going to quit and work for a florist, the head doctor was absolutely dreadful. Anyways, De-” Patsy paused. “D, he… Well, we just kind of looked at each other. And I still don’t know what it was, maybe… I don’t know, I looked and I knew no matter what, I had to get to know… David. Watching him work, the compassion he just exuded. Anyways, I just couldn’t quit after that…” Patsy finished and sat fiddling with the handle of her tea cup, cheeks on fire.

“Wow…” Trixie breathed out. “Just one look and you knew.”

Patsy looked at her, and she saw the oddest cross of happiness and melancholy in Trixie’s expression. Unsure what this meant, she decided there was no reason to be dishonest anymore. “Yes, I suppose. Maybe not love, but I just wanted to know… Him. Even as a friend. I suppose I was just incredibly lucky that it turned out to be so much more.” Patsy fully smiled now, but then she realized why Trixie was so sad. “Ah, you never felt that with Tom did you…”

Trixie sighed and sat back. “I suppose not, but… I just don’t know if I’ll ever feel that with anyone.” 

“Don’t worry, even if you don’t, we all do. And you deserve that happiness too, just as much as anyone else.” Patsy said, turning Trixie’s words back to her which coaxed a smile out of Trixie again.

“Come on, we are going to find a dress that will knock David off his feet.” Trixie stood up and then looped her arm through Patsy’s. “Not to mention, you owe me months of gossip.” Patsy didn’t mind braving the rest of the shops so much.

The day of the concert, all of the girls were working to make up for their disappearance, but that didn’t stop the electric feeling of excitement from filling Nonnatus House. As soon as their shifts were over, the girls were scrambling to get ready. Patsy couldn’t lie, she was actually looking forward to this evening a lot.

She heard Delia come back and quickly go to her room. Patsy rushed to get ready and then grabbed the small bouquet that she had hidden under her bed, away from prying eyes. She smoothed down her dress and had to admit that Trixie’s seamstress really did have a good eye. Finally, she knocked lightly on the door, whispering, “Deels?” 

The door unlocked, and Patsy was glad everyone was either working or getting ready. She entered, closing the door carefully and keeping the flowers between her and the door. Patsy couldn’t help wishing that she could ask Fred to put a lock on the door without raising any suspicions. 

But when she looked up, any thoughts of wandering nuns left her mind. Delia was in a simple dress, but Patsy hoped desperately she would always feel like she was falling in love with her again every time she glanced at her. Delia stood there looking at Patsy with equal awe, “Oh cariad…” She stepped up to Patsy, who still had her back to the door, and took her free hand.

“You look gorgeous.” Patsy breathed out and she loved the bright smile that it brought to Delia’s face. She tried to look serious and hide her grin, but she couldn’t, “But you’re missing one thing…”

Delia looked confused, patting down her dress and looking around the room before Patsy shoved the flowers in front of her. Of course, Delia’s smile grew impossibly wider, and Patsy’s cheeks hurt in the way they always did around Delia. “Oh Pats, they’re incredible.” 

She smelled the yellow daffodils, and Patsy blushed saying, “Well, any pretty girl deserves flowers before going on a date.” 

And, Delia giggled, “You did promise to take me to a concert and dancing; although, I don’t think you had Trixie and Barbara in mind when you made those promises.”

Patsy grinned back, remembering when Delia had moved into Nonnatus House. “No, I didn’t, but at least there aren’t nuns this time.” 

Delia smiled, “It’s still perfect.” She moved the flowers to the side and stood on her toes to kiss Patsy’s cheek. “Thank you.”

With Delia’s face still lingering near her’s, Patsy turned her head just slightly, her nose grazing Delia’s cheek before she kissed her. It was long, slow, and filled with as much love as she could express in such a small gesture. When they did reluctantly part, Delia cheekily said, “Kissing a girl before the date. How forward Nurse Mount.” 

Patsy rolled her eyes, and was about to try to steal another kiss when there was a quick knock on the door made Delia jump back from her. “Delia?” It was Trixie which made Patsy relax, but she hadn’t the chance to tell Delia yet of their new confidant.

“Sorry, Patsy was just helping me with my hair! I’ll be done in a moment!” Delia called out while putting the flowers in a new vase.

Patsy let Trixie into the room, and Delia tried to shoot her a look of confusion but Patsy was distracted by her own silent conversation with Trixie. “Oh do be quiet.” Patsy said blushing.

“I didn’t say anything.” Trixie said with a knowing grin, and Delia noticed that Patsy’s normally immaculate lipstick was smeared at the corner and looked at her with wide eyes trying to think of how she could subtly gesture to her before it was too late. “I just wanted to let you know, that you should fix your makeup and join Barbara and I downstairs before you make us terribly late for dinner.” Trixie winked at the two of them, but must have noticed the horror on Delia’s face.

“Did you not tell her?” Trixie crossed her arms at Patsy, who froze while she was fixing her makeup in the mirror.

“Oh for pity’s sake, Patsy! You must be the worst girlfriend on the planet!” She turned to Delia. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, but in payment for my secrecy, you owe me a few good stories. Patsy’s terrible at gossip.” Trixie winked again and Patsy looked guilty at Delia.

“I nearly had a heart attack! This whole week she’s been saying all these little things!” Now Delia and Trixie faced Patsy with crossed arms.

Patsy smiled nervously, “Well, looks like I’m buying the chocolate at the concert…” 

This seemed to appease them for now, “Come on, Delia. We have some catching up.” Trixie looped her arm with Delia’s and they headed downstairs with Patsy following behind. 

They saw Chummy at the bottom of the stairs, manning the phone. “Well don’t you all look perfectly wonderful this evening.” The phone rang out. “Right-o, best get cracking!” Chummy waved them off and the girls all rushed off for the little restaurant. 

Trixie made sure that Patsy and Delia sat together, and to keep the evening civil, she had decided to completely ignore the fact that she had recently found out about Barbara and Tom’s courtship. It seemed to be an evening where Trixie wanted to toe the line. “I know a little secret about our Delia…” Trixie said in a little sing song voice to Barbara while they were waiting for their food.

Patsy and Delia looked horrified at Trixie. They could see it now, Delia back on the first train to Wales and Patsy possibly locked up. But, Barbara seemed not to really notice, “Oh really, do tell Delia!”

Trixie grinned at her, “Oh yes, I finally got her to tell me about a certain young man named… Patrick, was it?”

“Padrig.” Delia burst out and Patsy turned to her in surprise. It was a name she had almost decided to write home to her mam about, but decided against it when she realized it would just invite more questions. 

“Oh, that sounds like a good Welsh name.” Barbara said excitedly. 

“Yes, the funny thing is P is the most proper English person I’ve ever met.” Delia giggled. “Well, except maybe Chummy.” 

“Will we get to meet this mystery man?” Barbara said, meaning well. Luckily, the food came and Trixie expertly steered the conversation away.

Patsy noticed the slight down turn of Delia’s mouth and refused to let their evening be spoiled. Her hand slipped under the table to squeeze Delia’s knee affectionately, smiling when Delia looked up at her. Delia laced her fingers with Patsy’s under the table, and they sat like that for the rest of the meal, fortunate that the crowded restaurant allowed them to sit so close.

Once they reached the concert hall, Patsy bought the promised chocolates. Everyone, especially Barbara, was delighted. As they were going to sit down, Delia spotted something a couple rows up and started laughing. Patsy confused, looked and Delia managed to choke out between fits of laughter, “We spoke too soon about getting away from the nuns!” Patsy couldn’t help laughing even after they found their seats. 

There was an incredible amount of joy she felt, at being able to just sit next to Delia in public, to be surrounded by her friends. Trixie’s blonde head kept turning around smiling before she ended up becoming wrapped up in conversation with Babs. Patsy suspected she was trying to mend their fragile friendship again, but soon, she was distracted by her own conversation with Delia.

They talked about little nothings, sweet light things, but their conversation was their own as the theater drowned them out to any prying ears. As the lights went dark and everyone rose up, Patsy risked a small, “I love you, Delia Busby.” And the only person that needed to hear those words did.

“Patsy, do you know the advantage of being surrounded by thousands of screaming teenage girls is?” Delia said with a grin as the band came on stage. When Patsy shook her head, Delia put her hand on Patsy knee and leaned in, “The only eyes on you are mine.” She could hear Patsy’s sharp intake of breathe, but those blue eyes dipped to Delia’s lips, giving the final boost of courage to kiss her. 

Trixie had turned around a moment before they kissed, to mention something about the band, but rather than interrupt the moment, she turned around. Unfortunately, she could see that Barbara was about to do the same. Trixie froze, but then did the one thing she knew would steal Barbara’s attention: scream her bloody head off. 

It worked, and Barbara sat next to her wide eyed and mortified. Trixie covered her mouth in a much more lady-like manner, “Sorry, I suppose I just got a little excited.” 

The rest of the evening went splendidly, with no more screaming on Trixie’s part, but some merciless teasing from Barbara. At least, as much as Barbara was capable of. Delia and Patsy enjoyed the relative solitude they had in the crowd, but they didn’t dare steal any more kisses.

When they got back, poor little Barbara was dead on her feet, having fallen asleep on Patsy on the bus ride back. She bid them goodnight while yawning. And Trixie left Patsy and Delia at the top of the stairs with a wink. Around them, the rest of the house slept on soundly. 

But Patsy and Delia didn’t need to exchange any more words; instead, they kissed, pouring the happiness and love of the evening into the simple touch. When Patsy came back to the room and changed into her favorite set of plaid pyjamas, Trixie just smiled at her. “Well go on, what are you still doing here you fool. I have first shift tomorrow, I’ll wake you up before breakfast.” 

Patsy could hardly believe her luck to have found such a good friend in Trixie. Once again unable to thank her, she gave her a quick hug before dashing down the hall on silent tip toes. A skill she had perfected in both the camps and the orphanage, but was more than happy to put towards the much happier use. 

In her excitement, she didn’t even knock. Delia whipped around surprised, already in her night dress. “Twice in one night, you’ve frightened me half to death!” Delia whispered sharply, but it was ruined by the grin that grew across her face. 

Patsy smiled, but looked around the room before she found what she was looking for. She set the heavy anatomy textbook in front of the door. It wasn’t much, but it was sure to buy them a few moments in a pinch. Finally, she stood and walked over to Delia who had stood watching her, a smile on her face. 

“You know there is one promise I haven’t made good on.” Patsy thought it was ridiculous to feel the butterflies in her stomach, but she felt a sudden rush of sympathy for all those boys who had asked her to dance growing up. “Will you have this dance, Ms Busby?”

Delia laughed a little and Patsy blushed, but she took her hand, the other resting on Patsy’s shoulder. “What will it be? A waltz, foxtrot, or tango?” 

“How about something slow?” Patsy whispered still nervous. “I’ve never had the chance to dance with a pretty girl before. I’m afraid I’ll forget all the steps.” 

“Aw, cariad. Slow it is then.” They swayed together. And Patsy tried to hum, but it was out of tune so Delia took over, humming a familiar Welsh folk tune. 

They stayed like that for quite sometime, Delia resting her head on Patsy’s chest listening to the sound of her heart while Patsy enjoyed the buzzing of Delia’s low humming. The moonlight was streaming through the window, and the flowers were silhouetted in the low light. Their shadow stretched long across the floor and caressed their feet as they danced by. 

They exchanged kisses and small words of affection late into the night. It was a perfect, and neither would trade this moment for the whole world. But even they were called to sleep, wrapped in each others arms, just like all the other young lovers of Poplar.


End file.
